


Side effects

by lysanderwarrior



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Depression, Drugs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, Underage Drinking, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Alexy and Armin decide to create a groupchat. Things escalate from there. Also everyone's in love with Luna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will be only texting until part 10 skksksk  
> Also Luna = Candy  
> Aaalso there's like no plot until part 14 don't @ me

_Monday, 01:34 am_

 

_**Armin** added **Alexy** , **Luna** , **Castiel** , **Iris** and **Kim** to the chat._

_**Armin** named the chat **gucci gang**._

**Alexy** ; you missed all the best people broda

_**Alexy** added **Rosalya** , **Priya** , **Violette** , **Kentin** , **Lysander** , **Nathaniel** and **Peggy** to the chat._

**Armin** ; i don't know boutchu but nath is a major buzzkill

_**Armin** changed **Nathaniel's** name to **buzzkilm**._

_**Armin** changed **buzzkilm's** name to **buzzkill**._

**Armin** ; oop don't mind me not knowing my englihs

 **buzzkill** ; what did I do to deserve this?

 **Lysander** ; What is this chat?

 **Armin** ; dang their both confused goals

 **Alexy** ; wbk you guys gay

_**Armin** changed **Lysander's** name to **bride of buzzkill**._

**bride of buzzkill** ; I'm confused...

_**Armin** changed **Armin's** name to **jiggle my puffs**._

**Luna** ; oh my guys why are you guys awake, it's a school night

 **jiggle my puffs** ; don't tell me how to live my life woman

_**Alexy** changed **Luna's** name to **woman**._

_**Alexy** changed **Alexy's** name to **Gay™**._

**woman** ; wow okay I'm going to sleep

 **bride of buzzkill** ; I'll join you, Luna.

 **jiggle my puffs** ; oMg lys is already cheating on nath dkskdkkdk

 **Gay ™** ; what a tradegy

 **buzzkill** ; why am I friends with you guys?

 **Gay ™** ; oHmIgOd i have friends??????

 **Rosalya** ; yes alexy we all love you, now shut up and go to slee

 **jiggle my puffs** ; slee

 **jiggle my puffs** ; slenderman???

 **jiggle my puffs** ; conspricay theories

 **Gay™** ; call shane dawson

_**Gay™** changed **Rosalya's** name to **shane** **dawson**._

**shane dawson** ; oh for gods sake

 **Gay™** ; shut up we know you love us

 **Gay™** ; wAIT ARMIN DONT CALL SHANE CALL CASTIEL HE LOVEZ THIS STUGF

 **Castiel** ; wtf-

 **Gay™** ; hes Alice!!! the legend is alive!!!

 **jiggle my puffs** ; Alice

_**jiggle my puffs** changed **Castiel's** name to **Alice the conspricay theorist**._

_**jiggle my puffs** changed **Rosalya's** name to **gucci slenderman**._

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; does someone want to explain what's going on

 **buzzkill** ; I'm kinda scared to find out myself...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; oh god he's here

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; fucking kill me now

 **buzzkill** ; i don't exactly like being in this chat either

 **Iris** ; thanks a lot guys you woke me up

 **jiggle my puffs** ; your welcome

 **woman** ; yeah Iris you're not the only one they're keeping awake

 **Gay™** ; AHHH LUNA I MISSED YOU

 **woman** ; wow i wish someone not gay actually loved me like that

 **bride of buzzkill** ; ...

 **buzzkill** ; ...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; like anyone would love a girl as flat as yeh

 **buzzkill** ; what the fuck is wrong with you Castiel

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; he swears

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i am shooketh

 **woman** ; Castiel what's your problem

 **gucci slenderman** ; he loooveeesss you

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; no i don't shut up

 **Gay™** ; eXPOSED

 **bride of buzzkill** ; ...

 **buzzkill** ; ...

 **Gay™** ; either those guys are jelous or just very coordinated gays

 **buzzkill** ; some of us just don't enjoy mocking Luna's breasts and pretending not to like her, alexy

 **bride of buzzkill** ; ...

 **woman** ; uhhhh

 **Iris** ; NATH IS IN LOVE

_**Gay™** added **Melody** to the chat._

**Gay™** _;_  MELODY BACKREAD

 **buzzkill** ; i hate you guys

 **Melody** ; ummm

 **gucci slenderman** ; today we've been confirmed that both Nathaniel and Castiel are in love with Luna

 **Iris** ; yas we stan a love triangle

 **Gay™** ; make it a love octagon since Armin and lys also love her

 **bride of buzzkill** ; ...

 **jiggle my puffs** ; alexy i will kill you

 **Iris** ; EXPOSED

_**Iris** changed **Iris's** name to **The tea is hot**._

**buzzkill** ; that's not an octagon-

 **Kentin** ; guys what

 **Gay™** ; he's aliveeee

 **jiggle my puffs** ; he's Alice*

 **Kentin** ; what's going on

 **gucci slenderman** ; we're talking about the guys who are in love with Luna

 **Priya** ; don't exclude the girls...

 **The tea is hot** ; YOU JUST EXPOSED YOUR SELF PRIYA

_**The tea is hot** changed **Priya's** name to **A raging lesbian**._

**A raging lesbian** ; you know what? I kinda like it

 **woman** ; guys i'd really appreciate if you stopped this convo since i'm pretty sure that no one is actually in love with me

 **Gay™** ; LIES

 **Gay™** ; it's all lies

 **bride of buzzkill** ; ...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; for fucks sake lysander don't you know how to speak???

 **bride of buzzkill** ; Well that's not very nice...

 **bride of buzzkill** ; I just don't enjoy making Luna uncomfortable, let's stop.

 **buzzkill** ; agreed

 **woman** ; thanks guys ily

 **The tea is hot** ; DID YOU JUST-

 **woman** ; not like that iris gosh

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; thank god

 **Gay™** ; wait what-

 **Kentin** ; wait Luna do you love nath and lys

 **The tea is hot** ; kentin is jellyyyy ooohhh

 **Gay™** ; ...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; alexy has turned into lysander a conspiracy theory

 **jiggle my puffs** ; conspricay*

 **jiggle my puffs** ; also alexy is just jealous cuz he likes kentin

 **Gay™** ; i hate you

 **woman** ; alrighty im gonna sleep

 **bride of buzzkill** ; Me too.

 **buzzkill** ; I'll join you

 **The tea is hot** ; A THREEWAY-

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; like luna would ever do something like that with mr presodent

_**jiggle my puffs** changed **buzzkill's** name to **mr presodent.**_

_**jiggle my puffs** changed **bride of buzzkill's** name to **first lady lys**._

**Gay™** ; castiel ur affection is showing

 **Melody** ; I just backread...

 **Gay™** ; ooh riveting

 **Melody** ; You guys got me staying up late so it's your fault if I can't focus tomorrow in class

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; oh boo fucking hoo m

 **Gay™** ; Melody what did ya think about Bath and Luna??

 **Gay™** ; nath**

 **Melody** ; i doubt that nathaniel would ever like someone like Luna...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; agreed!!! M maybe you ain't so bad

 **Melody** ; ew

 **A raging lesbian** ; ouch

 **woman** ; GOODNIGHT

 **first lady lys** ; Goodnight, Luna.

 **mr presodent** ; i'd rather not comment on this situation so goodnight.

 **gucci slenderman** ; gn

 **Gay™** ; gucci flipflops I'll stay up all night

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; same

 **jiggle my puffs** ; me too but gn Luna!!!

 **Kentin** ; goodnight Luna

 **A raging lesbian** ; gn guysss

 **Melody** ; Goodnight.

_**jiggle my puffs** changed **Melody's** name to **boo fucking hoo**._

**jiggle my puffs** ; everyone loves luna smh

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What's that?

_Monday, 6:10 am_

  
**_gucci gang_ **

  
**boo fucking hoo** ; ....

  
_7:31 am_

  
**Kim** ; dang fam the one time I go to sleep early

**jiggle my puffs** ; sleep? whats that?

**Gay™** ; stop lying I heard you snoring at 5 am

**jiggle my puffs** ; u got any proof??

**Kim** ; mr president made me sleep early because i gOtTa FoCuS iN mY sTuDiEs ToMoRrOw

**mr presodent** ; I'm sorry kim, would you rather fail all your classes?

**Kim** ; ig not

**mr presodent** ; in that case, shut up

**gucci slenderman** ; gm guys

**Kim** ; who's that

**Gay ™** ; rosalys

**jiggle my puffs** ; a combo between rosalya and lysander

_**Kim** changed **Kim's** name to **Kim kardashian**._

  
_8:27 am_

  
**jiggle my puffs** ; rumor has it castiel is sleeping in class

**first lady lys** ; I can confirm.

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; bold of you to assume that im not just on my phone under the desk

**mr presodent** ; guys some of us wanna focus in class

**Kim kardashian** ; not me that's for sure

**first lady lys** ; I agree with Nathaniel, we should all focus.

**jiggle my puffs** ; we sTaN a couple

**Gay™** ; #nysander for the win

**first lady lys** ; ...

  
_11:48 am_

  
**Gay ™** ; luna wya let's go to the cafe

**mr presodent** ; couldn't you send that in a private message...

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; u jealous nath

**mr presodent** ; no I just feel like some of us might feel left out for not being invited with

**boo fucking hoo** ; Nathaniel I'll eat lunch with you :)

**mr presodent** ; uh sorry I actually have these papers i have to go through, I can't

**A raging lesbian** ; ouch

**The tea is hot** ; REJECTED

**boo fucking hoo** ; ...

**woman** ; uhhhh

**woman** ; alexy I'll meet you at the front gate

**first lady lys** ; Wait, Luna, I wanted to ask you something.

**woman** ; yeah?

**first lady lys** ; Um, I'd rather tell you in person, if you don't mind.

**woman** ; oh okay

**jiggle my puffs** ; luna i actually had a new game i wanted to show you but not then smh

**Gay™** ; wow y'all couldn't top the gay

**Gay™;** i be stay winning

**mr presodent** ; that sentence physically hurt me...

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i'll pyhsically hurt you if you don't stop being a buzzkill

  
_12:02 pm_

  
**Gay™** ; GUYS

**Gay™** ; YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT LUNA JUST TOLD ME

**woman** ; alexy no

**woman** ; stop

**The tea is hot** ; <\---- spill it

**Gay™** ; luna told me the guy she's in loooove with

**gucci slenderman** ; whaaat she hasn't even told me that!!

**jiggle my puffs** ; i'm listening

**woman** ; ALEXY STOP

**first lady lys** ; This kind of conversation is clearly making Luna uncomfortable, Alexy could you not?

**Gay™;** what i'm just letting y'all out of your misery once you know who she really likes

**Kentin** ; define y'all

**Gay™;** you armin lys nath and castrol

**Gay™** ; castiel* oop

**mr presodent** ; are you implying that we like Luna?

**gucci slenderman** ; yeah it's obvious

**jiggle my puffs** ; alexy yer funny

**Kentin** ; skskskksks

**first lady lys** ; ...

**Kentin** ; SKKSKDKSKSK

**mr presodent** ; oh wow

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; alexy youre crazy

**Gay™** ; look they all are interested to find out ;)))

**woman** ; ALEXY NO

**gucci slenderman** ; alexy yes

**woman** ; Rosa!!!

**gucci slenderman** ; sry but im intrigued

**Peggy** ; so am I ;)

**woman** ; oh god

**A raging lesbian** ; spill the tea alexy

**The tea is hot** ; <\----- SPILL

**Gay™** ; Luna is running after me and tryna grab my phone SEND HELEODLSKDK

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; luna murdered alexy

**jiggle my puffs** ; we all knew this day would come

**jiggle my puffs** ; kentin you're husband is dead

**Kentin** ; uh im not married

**jiggle my puffs** ; shhhhh

**Peggy** ; a murder would make an interesting article

**Gay™** ; sike guys I escaped to the gardening club and accidentally bumped into Violette but it's all good

**woman** ; y'know that I can see these messages, right?

**Gay™** ; shoot

_**Gay™** removed **woman** from the chat._

**Gay™** ; I ecspaed to the gardening club

**mr presodent** ; alexy are you stupid or just an idiot

_**mr presodent** added **woman** to the chat._

**woman** ; idc i don't love anyone you can "spill the tea" but don't count on me going to lunch with you anymore

**first lady lys** ; This is great, can we meet up, Luna?

**Gay™** ; wow lys ur so sweet

**jiggle my puffs** ; wait no way i wanna show luna my game

**first lady lys** ; If I recall correctly, I asked her first.

**jiggle my puffs** ; if I recall correctly she can choose for herself

**first lady lys** ; I never claimed that she couldn't.

**mr presodent** ; Luna if you're free you could come study with me?

**boo fucking hoo** ; I thought that you had some papers to take care of...

**mr presodent** ; yeah uhh I'm done with those

**gucci slenderman** ; forget it guys Luna's coming with me

**gucci slenderman** ; because apparently she likes someone but hasn't told me who it is

**woman** ; fr I don't like anyone

**Gay™** ; why tf u lyin'

**jiggle my puffs** ; language alexy

**Gay ™** ; my bad *eyeroll*

**jiggle my puffs** ; *eYeRoLl*

 

  
_10:11 pm_

 

**Gay™** ; y'all dead

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; dead inside? yes

**mr presodent** ; mood

**Gay™** ; shook

**gucci slenderman** ; plot twist

**Gay™** ; anyway lets play truth or truth

**jiggle my puffs** ; im in

**gucci slenderman;** me too

**Kim kardashian** ; same

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; why not

**woman** ; ill pass

**Gay™** ; okay so luna is also in

**woman** ; what-

**mr presodent** ; I guess this could be fun

**mr presodent** ; I'm in

**A raging lesbian** ; me 2

**first lady lys** ; Sure, why not?

**Gay™;** okayyy let's start

**Kentin** ; wait can I still join

**Gay™** ; YES

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some truth or truth and some dramaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still reminding you that at this point I didn't take the story seriously

_10:17 pm_

  
**_gucci gang_ **

  
**Gay™** ; okay so let's start with Kentin

**Kentin** ; ok

**Gay™** ; do you have a crush?

**jiggle my puffs** ; smooth

**The tea is hot** ; wait I wanna join

**Gay™** ; okay

**Kentin** ; yeah I do

**gucci slenderman** ; ooooh

**Kentin** ; priya

**A raging lesbian** ; yup?

**Kentin** ; name the 3 hottest ppl in our class

**A raging lesbian** ; eeeeasy

**A raging lesbian** ; Luna amber and nath

**jiggle my puffs** ; oop

**Gay™** ; the bisexuality jumped out

**woman** ; i'm honored

**Kentin** ; interesting

**mr presodent** ; well... thansk

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; thansk

**A raging lesbian** ; Castiel would you rather kiss luna or amber

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; neither

**woman** ; wow thanks

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; thansk*

**A raging lesbian** ; you have to choose tho

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; ugh ig luna

**first lady lys** ; ...

**The tea is hot** ; <\-------

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; lysander

**first lady lys** ; ...Yes?

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; who do you like

**first lady lys** ; Um, no one.

**Gay™** ; uM

**gucci slenderman** ; uM

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; come on lys

**first lady lys** ; I doubt that they'd feel the same towards me so I'd rather not embarass myself.

**woman** ; come on lysander, you're amazing, i'm sure that they'll like you back

**first lady lys** ; ...Really?

**woman** ; really.

**Kim kardashian** ; this is cute and all but let's move on bcuz lys is a chicken

**first lady lys** ; ....

**first lady lys** ; Okay, Kim, who do you have a crush on?

**Gay™** ; oOp

**jiggle my puffs** ; interesting

**Kim kardashian** ; i don't do crushes

**mr presodent** ; this game is boring

**first lady lys** ; It seems like you are — and I quote — a chicken.

**Kim kardashian;** fine it's nath

_**Kim kardashian** deleted the previous message._

**Gay™;** I SAW THAT HOLY SHIT.

**jiggle my puffs** ; language alexy

**jiggle my puffs** ; but what the fuck

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; kim wtf

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; how

**gucci slenderman** ; consider me shocked

**Gay™** ; shooketh*

**mr presodent** ; wait what did she answer I can't find the message

**Kim kardashian** ; nothing!!!!

**Gay™** ; oop

**A raging lesbian** ; this just got interesting

**jiggle my puffs** ; she said your name mr president

**Kim kardashian** ; ARMIN I WILL KILL YOU

**boo fucking hoo** ; wait, really?

**first lady lys** ; Okay, I wasn't expecting this.

**mr presodent** ; oh um

**mr presodent** ; i gotta go feed my cat

**The tea is hot** ; <\----- Kim got us all shook

**boo fucking hoo** ; see, Nathaniel doesn't like you

**Kim kardashian** ; shut up this is why i didn't come to your party

**boo fucking hoo** ; ...

**Peggy** ; i will forever be triggered by the fact that i wasn't invited

**gucci slenderman** ; kim we're so sorry

**Kim kardashian** ; wdym

**gucci slenderman** ; i mean nath likes luna

**woman** ; leave me out of this!!!

**Kim kardashian** ; yeah um i don't wanna play anymore

**Kim kardashian** ; thanks a lot lysander

**first lady lys** ; This wasn't my purpose at all, sorry Kim.

**jiggle my puffs** ; just becuz your mature doesn't make you better than us

**first lady lys** ; ...I never said that.

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; im not okay with this info but kim yo gotta ask someone

**Kim kardashian** ; lysander would you rather kill yourself or get murdered by me

**first lady lys** ; Well that was just uncalled for.

**Gay™** ; lys is nathaniel's husband so kim is just jealous

**Gay™** ; lets all just be mature here

**jiggle my puffs** ; CAT GIGHT CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT

**Gay™** ; or not...

**Kim kardashian** ; okay fine armin

**jiggle my puffs** ; yeeeess?

**Kim kardashian** ; if you had to go on a date with one girl from our class who would it be

**Kim kardashian** ; and now i gtg die from embarasment bye

**gucci slenderman** ; nooo kim don't it isn't that bad

**Kim kardashian** ; and btw lysander and armin i'll kill you tomorrow

**jiggle my puffs** ; yay finally I grt to die

**Gay™;** grt

**jiggle my puffs** ; but hmmm id probably go on a date with luna

**woman** ; all this attention on me is just too much

**Gay ™** ; wbk you love it so shhh dear

  
_11:59 pm_

  
**Gay™** ; wow the whole chat died

**Gay™** ; you couldn't handle my awesomeness

**Gay™** ; I knew it

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A get-together at Alexy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dRaMa

_Tuesday, 2:45 pm_

  
**_gucci gang_ **

  
**Gay™** ; okay so we're going to have a movie night at myplace

**Gay™** ; who's in?

**jiggle my puffs** ; please come i dont want to be alone with him

**jiggle my puffs** ; ill die

**gucci slenderman** ; yes count me in

**Kim kardashian** ; me too

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i might show up

**mr presodent** ; i'll come

**Kim kardashian** ; ok nevermind i had plans

**boo fucking hoo** ; can I come?

**jiggle my puffs** ; hell no

**boo fucking hoo** ; ...

**jiggle my puffs** ; no offense but i really dont like you

**Gay™** ; come on armin, play nice

**woman** ; i'll come!!

**first lady lys** ; Me too.

**A raging lesbian** ; count me in

**Kentin** ; same

**Gay™** ; ohmygod this can't be real is kentin actually blessing us with his company

**Kentin** ; i was surprised too

**Gay™** ; well everyone who's coming meet us in front of the school and we'll go

**woman** ; i can't wait to see your place!

**jiggle my puffs** ; maybe i could show you my room and all my games?

**first lady lys** ; You didn't waste any time...

**jiggle my puffs** ; what's thatesupposed to mean

**first lady lys** ; Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.

**woman** ; guys behave

**jiggle my puffs** ; fine but only for you

  
_5:10 pm_

  
**The tea is hot** ; omg i forgot my charger at home and my phone died ughh i really wanted to come

**Gay™** ; YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA OF WHAT YOU MISSED IRIS

**jiggle my puffs** ; language!!!!

**jiggle my puffs** ; but yeah it was fucking awesome

**gucci slenderman** ; i'm literally crying rn

**woman** ; guys stop

**Gay™** ; SO WE WERE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE

**Gay™** ; NO ALCOHOL INCLUDED BTW

**woman** ; sskksksks STOP

**gucci slenderman** ; AND WE GOT LUNA TO KISS BOTH LYSANDER AND ARMIN!!!

**Gay™** ; rosa i wanted to spill the tea

**The tea is hot** ; <\--- I've been spilled

**gucci slenderman** ; sorry but this is aHHHMAZINGNG

**gucci slenderman** ; lys blushed so harddd

**Gay™** ; i bet that his blush wasn't the only thing of his which was hard-

**gucci slenderman** ; omg alexy

**The tea is hot** ; <\---- it's fricking boiling

**first lady lys** ; Can we not discuss this? Please?

**gucci slenderman** ; no deal

**gucci slenderman** ; OH AND BTW NOW LUNA HAS LOCKED HERSELF IN A BATHROOM BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T STOP BLUSHING

**gucci slenderman** ; ALL THE THREE OF THEM INCLUDING ARMIN ARE BLUSHING

**jiggle my puffs** ; no i'm not skksksk

**Gay™** ; the holy trinity of blushing

**Gay™** ; now we just have to get nysander to kiss

**jiggle my puffs** ; and you and kentin

**Kentin** ; what-

**A raging lesbian** ; yes I definitely want to see that

**Gay™** ; shhh armin

**A raging lesbian** ; the gays stay winning

**mr presodent** ; I don't get why you guys are making such a big deal over kisses which meant nothing

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; for once I agree

**Gay ™** ; kIsSeS wHicH mEaNt NoThInG

**Gay™** ; just admit that youre jealous and move on

**woman** ; istg i will never come out if you continue talking about this

**first lady lys** ; Please, Luna, just come out.

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; we can't continue the movie without you...

**Gay™** ; forget about the movie we're going to get lys and nath to kiss

**jiggle my puffs** ; luna do you want some company atleast??

**first lady lys** ; Just because it's your house doesn't doesn't mean that you can use it for your advantage...

**jiggle my puffs** ; what-

**jiggle my puffs** ; luna seems really upset rn so maybe i just wanted to offer her some company, ever thought of that?

**first lady lys** ; "Company", sure.

**jiggle my puffs** ; what are you implying

**first lady lys** ; That perhaps you only want to shoot your shot right now.

**woman** ; okay guys don't

**jiggle my puffs** ; are you rlly that jealous that luna can't even interact with other guys?

**first lady lys** ; Maybe I don't want her to interact with guys like you.

**jiggle my puffs** ; guys like me?

**first lady lys** ; Excuse me, but you wouldn't treat her right.

**woman** ; STOP

**jiggle my puffs** ; and you would? i bet that luna wouldn't like living in some shack filled with your poetry papers and crying because you never pay attention to her

**A raging lesbian** ; why is no one stopping them-

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; shhh don't talk during the movie

**first lady lys** ; Excuse you, but I'd pay all the attention in the world to her and appreciate her every single second.

**mr presodent** ; I-

**jiggle my puffs** ; now you just seem like a creep

**gucci slenderman** ; wait where'd nath go?

**mr presodent** ; luna let me in the bathroom while you guys fought

**jiggle my puffs** ; WHAT

**mr presodent** ; she was clearly not comfortable and you guys just made her feel worse

**mr presodent** ; lys tbh i'm dissapointed, I expected castiel to act like this

**first lady lys** ; I-

**first lady lys** ; I'm sorry, Luna. I let my frustration get the best of me and I regret it.

**woman** ; it's okay...

**jiggle my puffs** ; what exactly are you doing in the bathroom nath

**Kentin** ; yeah I'd like to know too

**Gay™** ; ...

**mr presodent** ; I just checked on her

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; suuure

**gucci slenderman** ; literally everyone is jealous rn I can't-

**The tea is hot** ; <\------

**The tea is hot** ; why don't I have a boyfriend

**A raging lesbian** ; mood

**first lady lys** ; Well I'm going to leave now. Sorry again, Luna.

**jiggle my puffs** ; good riddance

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i better go with him or he'll get lost smh

**Gay™** ; bye fam see ya tomorrow

**Gay™** ; now nath and luna leave the freaking bathroom some of us gotta use it

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Wednesday, 7:15 am_

  
**gucci gang**

  
**gucci slenderman** ; gm guys

**gucci slenderman** ; i just noticed my name wth

**Gay™** ; but it fits

**gucci slenderman** ; how am I like slenderman-

_**jiggle my puffs** changed **gucci slenderman's** name to **Jane the killer**._

**jiggle my puffs** ; better?

**Jane the killer** ; i don't even kno who this jane is but okay

**jiggle my puffs** ; you don't know your creepypastas-

**jiggle my puffs** ; i'm dissapointed

**woman** ; good morning :))

**Gay™** ; the playgirl is awake

**woman** ; wdym?

**Gay ™** ; sjksksks nevermind

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; we've been over this subject quite a few times already

**Gay™** ; quite a few times isn't enough

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; do you have anything else to do in your life alexy

**Gay ™** ; until i get a boyfriend, no, i dont

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; well thats just sad

**jiggle my puffs** ; maybe if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be such an asshole castiel

**The tea is hot** ; <\---- OOF

**Gay™** ; did my own brother just stand up for me?

**Gay™** ; is- is this what happiness feels like

**jiggle my puffs** ; don't get used to it

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; damn

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; sorry but i don't want a girlfriend

**Jane the killer** ; luna just rolled over in her grave

**woman** ; huh?

**Jane the killer** ; nothing

**first lady lys** ; We all know that you're lying, Castiel.

**jiggle my puffs** ; yeah this bitch is hungry for love

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; I-

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; I wont even bother

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; kim you wanna go to school the same way?

**Kim kardashian** ; yeah um im sick

**jiggle my puffs** ; sIcK

**Gay™** ; you just dont wanna face nath

**mr presodent** ; leave me out of this

**woman** ; they'll never leave you alone again nath

**Kim kardashian** ; no i have the flu

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; suuuuure you do

 

_12:54 pm_

  
**mr presodent** ; GUYS DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**Jane the killer** ; i've never seen you this excited nath

**boo fucking hoo** ; what's going on

**The tea is hot** ; <\---- spill

**mr presodent** ; Castiel got caught smoking in the basement!!!!

**jiggle my puffs** ; it was about time

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; fuck you both

**mr presodent** ; i've never been this happy

**mr presodent** ; what was your punishment

**woman** ; can't say that i'm surprised

**first lady lys** ; Me neither.

**Kentin** ; HA

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; fuck all of you

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i got detention

**mr presodent** ; that's all?!

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; sorry to dissapoint you mr president

**jiggle my puffs** ; presodent*

**woman** ; serves you right cas

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; wbk you'll miss me

**first lady lys** ; I doubt that...

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; btw this means that i cant come to the band practice lysander

**first lady lys** ; Oh, well, it's alright.

**first lady lys** ; Luna, do you want to do something today?

**jiggle my puffs** ; smooth bro

**woman** ; yeah sure, I don't have any plans

**Kentin** ; actually luna we havent talked in awhile so maybe we could catch up?

**first lady lys** ; She just agreed to spend time with me...

**Kentin** ; you're attached to her 24/7 give me a chance

**jiggle my puffs** ; kenny maybe you should hangout with alexy

**Kentin** ; ....why?

**jiggle my puffs** ; he's kinda upset today and your friends

**Jane the killer** ; Armin is the best wingman

**Kentin** ; huh?

**Jane the killer** ; nothinggg

**Kentin** ; okay ig i could see him today

**Gay™** ; oh?

**Gay™** ; oh um great we can go to my place

**jiggle my puffs** ; okay luna now that your free maybe we could hangout?

**first lady lys** ; I'm still here...

**jiggle my puffs** ; ...

**jiggle my puffs** ; so maybe we could meet up at 3pm?

**first lady lys** ; Armin, you're not acting very fair right now.

**jiggle my puffs** ; you got to kiss her so i get to hangout with her

**first lady lys** ; You kissed her too.

**woman** ; why won't the three of us hangout?

**jiggle my puffs** ; ...

**first lady lys** ; ...

**woman** ; i'm waiting

**jiggle my puffs** ; okay maybe

**first lady lys** ; Fine.

**woman** ; yay where shall we go

**first lady lys** ; Your house?

**woman** ; sure

**mr presodent** ; has anyone heard of private chats?

**jiggle my puffs** ; nah fam

**mr presodent** ; ...

**The tea is hot** ; if they talked in private we wouldn't have all the tea

**Jane the killer** ; true

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama, perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image Alexy sends is basically Lysander's face very close up with the text "Victorian intensifies"

_Wednesday, 7:43 pm_

  
**_gucci gang_ **

 

_**Gay™** changed **Kentin's** name to **The Babadook**._

**Jane the killer** ; what-

**Jane the killer** ; i wonder what kentin did to get that nickname

**Gay™;** nothing we're just watching some horror movies

**Gay™** ; also he looks a bit like the babadook

**The Babadook** ; HEY

**Jane the killer** ; wait, he's still at your place?

**Gay™** ; yeah

**Gay™** ; btw guess what happened to him earlier

**The Babadook** ; alexy no

**Gay™** ; alexy yes

**jiggle my puffs** ; alexy yes!

**Gay™** ; hey bro wya why aren't you home yet

**jiggle my puffs** ; i'm still at luna's

**Gay ™** ; cool

**Gay™** ; ANYWAYS kentin did something really embarassing

**The Babadook** ; istg i will attack you if you say it

**Gay™** ; i'm not scared of you

**Gay™** ; so we were just starting to watch the first horror movie

**Gay™** ; and thejdbenekkejdkdma

**Jane the killer** ; uh are you okay

**Gay™** ; hestickiftltkmeme

**The tea is hot** ; he stick if tlt k meme?

**Gay™** ; he's tickitkrn me helpneme

**jiggle my puffs** ; tough luck

**woman** ; alexy deserves it

**Gay™** ; HEJEKENNEM

**Jane the killer** ; wait alexy is kentin on TOP of you

**Gay™;** i pushed him off good lord

**Gay™** ; he isn't anymore

**The Babadook** ; if you tell anyone I'll tickle you again

**Gay™** ; now i'm scared of kennykins

**Jane the killer** ; wait i wanna know what he did

**Jane the killer** ; please

**Gay ™** ; sorry but that experience was extremely traumatazing so i can't

**jiggle my puffs** ; him being on top of you is traumatizing? wbk you've wanted him on top of you for months

**The Babadook** ; huh

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; is he really that stupid all the time?

**The Babadook** ; HEY

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; ig he is

**The Babadook** ; what am i stupid about this time

**Gay ™** ; castiel shut it

**jiggle my puffs** ; castiel don't shut it

**Gay™;** Armin how could you betray me like this

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; nah idc alexy can tell you himself

**The Babadook** ; uhhh

**The Babadook** ; everyone's acting kinda strange

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; omfg he's an idiot

**Gay™** ; sjksksks let's just move on

 

  
_9:22 pm_

 

**Gay ™** ; armin came home today with a bloody nose

**Gay™** ; you wanna explain?

**jiggle my puffs** ; nah i'm good

**Gay™** ; it wasn't a suggestion wth did you do

**woman** ; armin is no longer allowed at my place

**jiggle my puffs** ; come on it wasn't that bad

**first lady lys** ; It definitely was that bad.

**Gay™** ; WHAT DID YOU DO

**woman** ; we played games and he got mad at lysander

**Jane the killer** ; oh boy

**Gay™** ; did you PUNCH him?!

**Gay™** ; WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**jiggle my puffs** ; no, i did not

**jiggle my puffs** ; though i would've wanted to

**first lady lys** ; ...

**woman** ; he started yelling about how Lysander cheated and he was like 'i'm done' and basically started running away and he accidentally slammed against the door because it was closed and his nose started bleeding and he fell over and knocked down my mom's fav vase

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; damn

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; now i kinda wish that you had punched him bc that would've been more interesting

**first lady lys** ; Castiel, you're so sweet.

**jiggle my puffs** ; i can still punch him tomorrow

**Gay™** ; maybe not unless you want detention

**first lady lys** ; What's your problem with me, Armin?

**jiggle my puffs** ; oh you know very well what my problem is with you

**Jane the killer** ; i think we all do

**woman** ; i don't

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; that's because you're stupid

**woman** ; ....

**first lady lys** ; I don't, please explain it to me since I don't think that I've done anything wrong.

**Gay™** ; oh boy

**The tea is hot** ; <\---- spill it armin

**mr presodent** ; is there a time in this chat when people aren't fighting

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; no

**jiggle my puffs** ; i'd rather punch you in the face

**woman** ; just tell him so we can get this over with, gosh

**Jane the killer** ; bad move, Luna, BAD MOVE

**Jane the killer** ; i mean not a bad move for us but for you lol

**first lady lys** ; Looking at all these messages everyone is sending, I think that your problem with me has to do with Luna. Am I correct?

**woman** ; oh god

**jiggle my puffs** ; wow you're not a complete idiot

**jiggle my puffs** ; i am shook

**The tea is hot** ; <\---- please. spill. it.

**first lady lys** ; Okay, well tell me the problem, please.

**jiggle my puffs** ; pLeAsE

**jiggle my puffs** ; my problem is that your in love with luna

**Gay™** ; oof

**woman** ; what

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i mean wbk but go off i guess

**first lady lys** ; I-

**first lady lys** ; That's completely false.

**jiggle my puffs** ; everyone sees how you look at her and act like she's your property

**Jane the killer** ; I think all the guys do that oof

**first lady lys** ; Well you're in love with her too, unless I'm wrong?

**jiggle my puffs** ; why else would i be mad that you like her?!

_**jiggle my puffs** deleted the previous message._

**Jane the killer** ; oh damn

**The tea is hot** ; everyone's getting eXPOSEDD

**woman** ; i uhhh

**The Babadook** ; wth guys

**jiggle my puffs** ; sry i misspelled something

**Jane the killer** ; sURE you did

**jiggle my puffs** ; i'm not in love with her, don't be ridikulous

**mr presodent** ; ...

**first lady lys** ; It's obvious.

**woman** ; oh god why me

**jiggle my puffs** ; well ik that she'd choose me over you any day

**first lady lys** ; I have my doubts...

**A raging lesbian** ; iris bring me some of that tea

**The tea is hot** ; omw

**jiggle my puffs** ; atleast with me she isn't only used as a servant to find my fancy victorian notebook

_**Gay™** sent 1 image._

**Jane the killer** ; omfg alexy

**first lady lys** ; I'm just going to ignore that picture, but I hardly believe that you'd pay any attention to her, you're always playing your games.

**jiggle my puffs** ; alexy that's a great one

**jiggle my puffs** ; and nath come collect your man, he's lying

**mr presodent** ; ...

**jiggle my puffs** ; also luna means 100x more to me than my games

**Gay™** ; this is what we call armin being romantic

**first lady lys** ; Well Luna means a thousand times more to me than my notebook.

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; ...

**Kim kardashian** ; damn you got casteil quiet

**Jane the killer** ; this is actually really cute

**jiggle my puffs** ; why won't we let her choose then??

**woman** ; oh no

**woman** ; rosa please help me

**Jane the killer** ; sorry can't

**first lady lys** ; If she wants to, then fine.

**jiggle my puffs** ; Luna?

**woman** ; ...

**Violette** ; What the hell is wrong with you guys?!

**Gay™** ; OOOF

**jiggle my puffs** ; huh?!

**Violette** ; you're clearly only thinking about yourselves and not Luna, can't you see how uncomfortable she seems?

**Gay™** ; shishter snapped

**Gay™** ; this is why ily violette

**Jane the killer** ; i'm wheezing skkskskdk

**jiggle my puffs** ; oh fuck

**jiggle my puffs** ; Luna i'm sorry

**first lady lys** ; Me too.

**first lady lys** ; Luna?

**Jane the killer** ; she went offline

**jiggle my puffs** ; FUCK

**jiggle my puffs** ; this is all your fault lysander

**first lady lys;** How-

**first lady lys** ; I might've had a part in it but I don't think that it is ALL my fault.

**first lady lys** ; Whatever, if you'll excuse me, I have something else to do.

 

_**Castiel** \---> **Lysander**_

  
**Castiel** ; wth man

**Lysander** ; ?

**Castiel** ; you're IN LOVE with luna?!?

**Lysander** ; You said that you knew...

**Castiel** ; i was joking around WTF

**Lysander** ; What's the problem here?

**Castiel** ; you know how I feel about her!!!

**Lysander** ; ...What?!

**Castiel** ; you don't? oh shit

**Castiel** ; well i like her and i met her before you did so you're not allowed to go after her

**Lysander** ; You constantly treat her badly, it doesn't seem like you like her.

**Castiel** ; WELL I DO

**Castiel** ; this is against the bro code

**Lysander** ; I'll forever regret making you watch How I met your mother...

**Lysander** ; But I love her, Cas. I can't just make my feelings dissapear.

**Castiel** ; well try

**Castiel** ; and while you're at it get that armin boi out of the way

 

_**Armin** \-----> **Luna**_

  
**Armin** ; luna?

**Armin** ; shit

**Armin** ; i'm really sorry okay?

**Armin** ; i can pay for that stupid vase if that will make all this better

**Armin** ; luna?

**Armin** ; please answer me...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice how obnoxious all of these characters are oml i'm sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, P.E and party drama... so, a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I haven't updated this in forever and I've stopped writing it since it's such a mess but I have 19 or so chapters in my notes so let's get it might as well post

 

_Thursday, 3:19 am_

  
**_Luna --- > Armin_ **

  
**Luna** ; don't worry, you don't have to pay for it

 **Armin** ; omg you replied

 **Armin;** i mean hey, why aren't you sleeping?

 **Luna;** i couldn't sleep

 **Armin;** why

 **Luna;** i'm just thinking about stuff

 **Armin;** same

 **Armin;** btw about the thing that happened earlier

 **Armin;** i didn't mean it

 **Luna;** ?

 **Armin;** like i'm not actually in love with you or anything we're just good friends and i dont want to screw that up

 **Luna;** oh

 **Luna;** okay that's good

 **Armin;** it is?

 **Luna;** i mean now i have one less thing to worry about

 **Armin;** do you like lysander

 **Armin;** ugh sorry it's personal

 **Luna;** yeah it kinda is

 **Armin;** so you do like him?

 **Luna;** goodnight Armin

 **Armin;** oh yeah goodnight

 **Armin;** don't let the bedbugs bite

 **Luna;** okay i won't let you bite me

 **Luna;** i better sleep now, goodnight

 **Armin;** haha you're funny

 **Armin;** fuck why am I so awkward

_**Armin** deleted the previous message._

  
_Thursday, 7:45 am_

  
**_gucci gang_ **

  
**Jane the killer;** it's thursday, you know what that means

 **Jane the killer;** 2 hours of pe in 15 minutes

 **jiggle my puffs;** brb gonna jump off the roof

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; have fun

 **The tea is hot** ; oof

 **Gay™** ; Armin can I join you

 **jiggle my puffs** ; a twinicide

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i like it

 **Jane the killer** ; come on alexy you have so much to live for

 **Jane the killer** ; Armin you can go though

 **A raging lesbian** ; ouch

 **jiggle my puffs** ; #triggered

 **Gay™** ; like what

 **Jane the killer** ; like Kentin all sweaty and flustered during pe

 **Gay™** ; ROSA

 **Jane the killer** ; it's true tho

 **Jane the killer** ; besides he's offline and probably won't backread once he comes on

 **first lady lys** ; Luna is also offline and I haven't seen her yet. Rosa, do you know where she is?

 **Jane the killer** ; i didn't see her come to school yet

 **jiggle my puffs** ; she might've overslept she stayed up pretty late last night

 **first lady lys** ; ...How do you know?

 **jiggle my puffs;** we chatted a bit at 3 am no biggie

 **mr presodent** ; I'll call her

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; why you?

 **mr presodent** ; because i have nothing to do rn so might as well

 **first lady lys** ; As long as she gets to school safely and preferably on time, I don't mind who calls her.

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i mean it's not up for you to decide who calls her

 **first lady lys** ; I never said that.

 **Jane the killer** ; okay We love Luna ™ club please don't start fighting again

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; please start fighting again

 **mr presodent** ; Luna missed her alarm but she's on her way

 **Jane the killer** ; okay at least she's awake now

 **The Babadook** ; hey guys what do we have in pe

 **mr presodent** ; yoga

 **Gay™** ; KENTIN HEY you didn't backread did you

 **The Babadook** ; uh no, should i

 **Gay™** ; NO

 **Jane the killer** ; YES

 **The Babadook** ; wait,,, yoga?!

 **The Babadook** ; ew

 **jiggle my puffs** ; agreed

 **A raging lesbian** ; and there goes the bell

 **A raging lesbian** ; time for some fun pe

 **Jane the killer** ; rip luna

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; I'll wait for her

 **mr presodent** ; why you

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; because i'm usually late for class so

 **first lady lys** ; I can also wait.

 **jiggle my puffs** ; me too

 **Jane the killer** ; how about the whole We love Luna™ club waits for her

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i'm scared to find out who are in that club

 **Jane the killer** ; you, nath, lys, kentin and armin

 **Jane the killer** ; only lys and armin have confessed tho

 **mr presodent** ; that's crazy

 **Gay™** ; it's still all facts

 **Alice the conspricay** ; y'all i'm gonna wait

 **jiggle my puffs** ; fine

 **Gay™** ; the teacher is summoning us let's go

 

**_Lysander --- > Luna_ **

  
**Lysander;** Hey, where are you?

 **Luna;** i slept through my alarm and missed my bus so i'm late

 **Lysander;** Castiel wanted to wait for you so you can come to class together.

 **Luna;** that's... surprisingly sweet of him

 **Lysander;** About the thing that Armin said yesterday... about me...

 **Luna;** oh we don't have to make it awkward

 **Lysander;** Really?

 **Luna;** yeah, those guys are constantly teasing everyone, it's alright

 **Lysander;** Thanks.

 **Luna;** now i have to run

 **Lysander;** Wait, one more thing...

 **Luna;** yeah?

 **Lysander;** Uh, who do you like?

 **Luna;** um can we talk about this some other time?

 **Lysander** ; Of course, sorry.

  
_10:07 am_

  
_**gucci gang** _

  
**jiggle** **my puffs** ; I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WAS PAIRED UP WITH AMBER

 **jiggle my puffs** ; ALL THE TEACHERS HATE ME CONFIRMED

 **Gay™** ; haha i'm with luna

 **woman;** idk if i'm lucky or not

 **Gay ™** ; you wound me mother

 **The Babadook** ; i'm with castiel...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i'm not enjoying this either

 **A raging lesbian** ; i'm with rosa

 **Jane the killer** ; :)

 **jiggle my puffs** ; but did you see

 **jiggle my puffs** ; kim is with nath

 **Kim kardashian** ; shut up

 **mr presodent** ; is there something wrong with it?

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i mean, you holding her while she does yoga poses...

 **Kim kardashian** ; sHUT UP

 **mr presodent** ; and you holding Amber while she does the same...

 **jiggle my puffs** ; don't. remind. me.

 **first lady lys** ; I'm with Peggy...

 **Peggy;** fUn

 **Peggy;** aka not

 **The tea is hot** ; i don't like being mean but i'm with capucine and... no thanks

 **Gay™** ; mood

 **Jane the killer** ; luna you wanna go shopping today?

 **woman;** i'm grounded

 **Jane the killer** ; ??? Why???

 **woman;** someone decided to break my mom's vase and i took the blame

 **jiggle my puffs** ; oof

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i said that i could pay for it

 **woman;** i was joking

 **jiggle my puffs** ; oh

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i knew that

 **The tea is hot** ; guys tomorrow is friday

 **The tea is hot** ; i'd love to get out of the house so does anyone have plans?

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i could throw a party for a few ppl

 **The tea is hot** ; am i invited

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; sure

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; lys, iris, kim, priya and luna can come

 **woman;** i'm honored but can't

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; yes you can, sneak out

 **woman;** I'd really prefer not to do that

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; you can bring a plus one if you do

 **Gay™** ; wow you really want her to come don't you

 **Gay™** ; btw why am i or my bro not invited

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; you can come too ig but no one else

 **Gay™** ; yay!

 **woman;** fine and I'm bringing Rosa

 **Jane the killer** ; aw ily

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

_Thursday, 15:38 pm_

  
**_gucci gang_ **

 

**Jane the killer** ; Cas should i bring something

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; like what

**Jane the killer** ; idk like snacks

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; idk i only have beer and chips

**woman;** i would buy something but i'm still grounded

**Jane the killer** ; okay well i can bring little candy and soda

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; k

**Jane the killer** ; you're so thankful

**mr presodent** ; guys didn't we talk about not making plans in a groupchat

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; you said something but we didn't listen

**boo fucking hoo** ; i agree with Nathaniel. It's not very nice to people who are left out.

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; aren't you two just adorable

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; lysander your mans is cheating on you

**first lady lys** ; How did this even become a joke...

**jiggle my puffs** ; Castiel do you have weed

**woman;** WHAT

**The tea is hot** ; dang things escalated-

**Jane the killer** ; oh my god

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; not rn but i can get some

**woman;** WHAT

**woman;** no way

**first lady lys** ; Castiel, this doesn't seem like a very smart decision...

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; no no i really want to see armin high

**Alice the conspricay theoris** t; and your acting like you've never smoked some

**jiggle my puffs** ; atleast someone is supportive

**Gay™** ; armin what...

**woman;** ikr

**jiggle my puffs** ; isn't the point of parties to have fun

**Gay™** ; not like this armin

**Gay™** ; not like this

**jiggle my puffs** ; smh y'all don't understand it

**woman;** we definitely don't

**Gay™** ; tHiS iS wHy MoM dOeSn'T fUcKiNg LoVe YoU

**jiggle my puffs** ; geez

**Kim kardashian** ; castiel i want some too

**mr presodent** ; oh god

**mr presodent** ; now i'm glad that I wasn't invited

**Gay ™** ; can't we just have a normal party with dancing and games and stuff

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; that's lame

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; who would you even dance with

**Jane the killer** ; Kentin ;))

**Gay™** ; shhhhhh he wasn't even invited

**Gay™** ; Castiel can i bring kentin

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; NO

**Gay™** ; please?

**Gay™** ; if i can bring him i won't bust your weed smoking ass ✊✊

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; like you would do that

**Gay ™** ; do you really want to risk it though

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; fine you can bring the kid

**Gay™** ; yay!

**The Babadook** ; what-

**The Babadook** ; i don't wanna go tho

**Gay™** ; you're coming with me tho

**The Babadook** ; why

**Gay™** ; because I can't sit here watching you throw your life away without socializing

**Gay™** ; you're coming with me kennykins

**The Babadook** ; kekskskwkwk

**The Babadook** ; is this what being kidnapped feels like

**Gay™** ; you're funny

**woman;** you guys do you but i'm definitely not using any drugs or drinking alcohol tomorrow

**first lady lys** ; Me neither.

**Jane the killer** ; we'll see

**woman;** ROSA

**Jane the killer** ; you just said that you do you-

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i just got home and like the heating thing is broken at my place so it's pretty cold

**Gay ™** ; rip

**Jane the killer** ; what now??

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; bring your blankets kids ;)

**woman;** wow

**woman;** i could stay in my warm apartment but instead i have come to your frozen party

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; you're coming because you want to

**woman** ; i don't-

**woman;** ugh whatever

**Jane the killer** ; hey luna

**woman;** yeah?

**Jane the killer** ; it's gonna be preeetty cold at castiel's

**woman** ; and?

**Jane the killer** ; and you might also be cold if you somehow happened to forget your blanket

**woman;** rosa-

**Jane the killer** ; it would be a shame if you had to, say, cuddle up under a blanket with your crush

**woman;** ROSA-

**Jane the killer** ; friday will be great ;)

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaotic mess.

 

_Friday, 7:12 am_

  
**_gucci gang_ **

  
**Gay ™** ; good morning

 **woman;** morning alexy

 **Gay™** ; we're gonna partaayyyy todayyy

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; is it too late to uninvite you

 **Gay™** ; shhh wbk you love me

 **jiggle my puffs** ; oh god we have science on our first period

 **jiggle my puffs** ; kill me

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i'm paired up with amber there too

 **jiggle my puffs** ; just shoot me

 **mr presodent** ; you know what would be fun?

 **jiggle my puffs** ; ?

_**mr presodent** added **Amber** to the chat._

**jiggle my puffs** ; WHAT THE FUCK NATHANIEL

 **Amber;** uh wtf

 **jiggle my puffs** ; WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 **Kim kardashian** ; WHAT THE JESUS CHRIST IS WRONG WITH YOU

 **Amber** ; wow u guys r so nice

 **woman;** Nathaniel why

 **Amber;** oh gosh why is loser luna here

 **jiggle my puffs** ; NATH THIS IS MY SACRED CHRISTIAN GROUPCHAT AND YOU INVITE SATAN?!?!?

 **mr presodent** ; i was right, this is fun

_**Gay™** sent 1 image._

**(Victorian intensifies)**

**Gay™** ; Armin and Kim rn ^^^

 **first lady lys** ; ....

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; WTH

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU N

 **The Babadook** ; skkskdkkd why is amber here

 **Amber;** i'm wondering the same thing

 **jiggle my puffs** ; SOMEONE DELETE HER WTF

 **Jane the killer** ; i'm disappointed in you nathaniel

 **woman;** same

 **mr presodent** ; as alexy likes to say: oof

 **Gay™** ; skkskskksksks

_**Amber** changed **Amber's** name to **Fabulous.**_

**Kim kardashian** ; oh hell no

_**Kim kardashian** changed **Fabulous's** name to **a** **barbie bitch.**_

**Kim kardashian** ; better

 **jiggle my puffs** ; she isn't even close to a barbie wth

 **Gay™** ; i kinda ship Armin and amber

 **jiggle my puffs** ; ?!?!?

 **Gay™** ; Nevermind

 **Gay™** ; i just remembered that armin loves luna

 **Gay™** ; but i also ship Amber and luna tho

 **Gay™** ; omg

 **Gay™** ; a poly ship

 **woman;** what-

 **a barbie bitch** ; wtf

 **jiggle my puffs** ; Alexy go to sleep wth

 **a barbie bitch** ; idk why im here everyone here is a loser

 **Jane the killer** ; you're here too :)))

 **a barbie bitch** ; i'm an ecxpetion

 **Jane the killer** ; you did not just spell it like that

_**Gay™** named the chat **loser gang.**_

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i-

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; alexy you're no longer welcome to my party

 **a barbie bitch** ; you're having a party? whats yo address

_**Alice the conspricay theorist** deleted **a barbie bitch** from the chat._

**Alice the conspricay theorist** ; ah, much better

 **Gay ™** ; skjsjs rebel

 **Peggy** ; why am I never invited to parties...

 **jiggle my puffs** ; you can think about it when you go to sleep tonight

 **A raging lesbian** ; wow armin you're so good at burning people

 **jiggle my puffs** ; oh i know

 **Peggy;** even lysander is better than you armin

 **first lady lys** ; Why, thank you...

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i know that you're triggered right now and don't mean that, peggy, so I'll just ignore you

 **woman;** guys I gtg so i won't miss my bus

 **The Babadook** ; actually luna

 **The Babadook** ; i thought that maybe we could walk to school together?

 **woman;** you live pretty far away from me, are you sure?

 **The Babadook** ; yeah, anything for you

 **first lady lys** ; ...

 **mr presodent** ; ...

 **jiggle my puffs** ; ...

 **Gay™;** ...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; ...

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; kiss ass

 **The Babadook** ; what did you just say?

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; nothing that you would understand, child

 **The Babadook** ; i'm NOT a child

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; sUrE

 **The Babadook** ; whatever

 **The Babadook** ; Luna i'm @ your apartment, come out

 **woman;** already?

 **The Babadook** ; yeah i was bored

 **mr presodent** ; ... how long have you been waiting at her door?

 **The Babadook** ; i just came

 **The Babadook** ; okay maybe 15 mins

 **jiggle my puffs** ; Stalker alert

 **Gay™** ; ...

 **woman;** okay I'm omw

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in 2018, I've improved at writing SO MUCH but I don't have the strength to fix this so here

 

 

_Friday, 17:29 pm_

 

**_loser gang_ **

 

 **woman;** cas can i come already?

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; yeah sure

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; lys and kim are already here, they helped me set all this stuff up

 **woman;** okay

 **woman;** my mom and dad decided to go for a little hotel trip

 **woman;** i definitely didn't encourage them to do that ;)

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; definitely

 **Gay™** ; Luna can I come with you

 **woman;** of course

 **woman;** armin do you wanna join us?

 **jiggle my puffs** ; Really, me?

 **jiggle my puffs** ; i mean sure whatever

 **woman** ; great, I'll meet you in the park asap?

 **Gay™** ; yup

 **Gay™** ; wait kentin is coming too

 **The Babadook** ; huh?

 **Gay™** ; you don't even know where he lives

 **The Babadook** ; okay you're right I'll come

 **Jane the killer** ; aww it's like a double date!

 **The Babadook** ; what do you mean?

 **first lady lys** ; ...

 **Jane the killer** ; i mean... you and alexy, Armin and Luna...

 **Gay™** ; rosa

 **Gay™** ; stop

 **woman;** yes

 **woman;** stop

 **jiggle my puffs** ; please

 **jiggle my puffs** ; stop

 **Jane the killer** ; never ;)

 **Jane the killer** ; I'll see you at the party lovebirdss

 

_18:03 pm_

  
**jiggle my puffs** ; it's so cold here

 **jiggle my puffs** ; it really be like that huh

 **jiggle my puffs** ; also priya and iris are like 2 secs from making out

 **A raging lesbian** ; we're just talking....

 **jiggle my puffs** ; shhh

 **Gay™** ; nath you should get over here

 **Gay™** ; kim is lonelyyy

 **mr presodent** ; i wasn't invited

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; so

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; just show up fam

 **mr presodent** ; Castiel are you feeling well

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; luna made us wait until 8pm before starting to drink so hell no i'm not feeling well

 **woman** ; i don't want you to get so drunk that you die castiel

 **Jane the killer** ; goals

 **Jane the killer** ; and yes nath come over

 **Jane the killer** ; we need drama

 **mr presodent** ; why are you assuming that I'll bring drama?

 **Jane the killer** ; i don't assume, i know

 **mr presodent** ; ...

 **mr presodent** ; okay text me the address

 **Gay™** ; YAAA

  
_19:21 pm_

 

 **mr presodent;** sorry it took me awhile but i'm behind your door now

 **mr presodent** ; idk if you can hear me over the music banging on full volume

 **woman;** i'll come open the door

 **mr presodent** ; thanks

 **Gay™** ; kim your lover has arrived

 **Kim kardashian** ; shut up

 **Gay™** ; yeah right my bad

 **Gay™** ; lysander your lover has arrived*

 **A raging lesbian** ; where is lysander anyways

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; probably all alone and depressed in my room

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; that's what he usually does

 **woman;** I'll go check on him

 **jiggle my puffs** ; HEY NATHANIEL!

 **jiggle my puffs** ; I'd talk to you in person but my throat is all scratchy and dry from not being able to drink alcohol

 **jiggle my puffs** ; thanks a lot luna

 **woman;** you're welcome

 **mr presodent** ; you guys weren't kidding about the blankets huh

 **Jane the killer** ; so? this is fun

 **mr presodent** ; the music is also killing my ears, could you turn it down a bit

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; HELL NO

 

  
________

 

Luna walked over to what she assumed was Castiel's bedroom, holding a blanket in her arms. As she opened the door, it revealed Lysander scribbling something in his notebook while sitting on Castiel's bed.

"Isn't the point of a party to do the exact opposite of this?" she chuckled as she walked over and sat down next to him.

The living room and kitchen area had blue disco lights, otherwise being completely dark and blasting music loudly, so it was an odd change to come to the more silent room.

"Sorry, you know that I'm not much of a party animal." He looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Then why'd you come?"

"I can't really say no to Castiel, besides, you were going to come, so-" Lysander chuckled, but continued to look away in a rush, possibly to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Sorry, I meant that it's nice to see outside of school from time to time."

"I feel the same way," Luna smiled. "Now, do you want to go see Armin get high?"

"Not really, I think it's kind of immature and rather pointless."

"But it will be fun," she frowned. Luna continued to grab his hand and start dragging him to the living room, the volume of the music taking both of them by surprise.

People were laying across the carpet under a few blankets, chatting and yelling.

"Damn, Luna, you got Lysander to come out, are you God?" Alexy chuckled from his spot on the floor. "And you're holding hands?"

Luna noticed that she still had a grip on the tall boy's hand and she quickly let go, trying her best not to blush.

Armin looked at their hands and a hint of annoyance could be seen on his face.

"Can we drink already?"

Luna sat down next to Armin, spreading her blanket over her as Lysander took a seat next to her.

"Sure, bring me one too."

"Really?" Armin raised an eyebrow and Luna could see Castiel looking at her in amusement from behind Armin.

"Yeah, I can get loose sometimes too," she insisted.

"Luna, are you sure?" Lysander asked.

"Let her make her own choices," Armin rolled his eyes.

"I am, I just don't want her to regret anything she might do while intoxicated tonight."

"I didn't say that I was going to get drunk," Luna chuckled and continued to grab a drink from the sixpack in the middle of the carpet everyone was sitting on.

Armin grabbed one too, and they clinked bottles.

"To bad decisions," he smiled.

"Uhhh..."

"Sorry, to _my_  bad decisions," he corrected before chugging down a big chug of the beer.

"Let's see if you even have time to do any bad decisions before you pass out," Luna chuckled and took a sip of hers.

Armin only had time to crack one joke to her before they were interrupted.

 _"Guys!"_ Rosalya suddenly yelled, "Let's play Never have I ever!"

 _"Noooo,"_ Kentin groaned in defeat.

"Yeeees, everyone will play and everyone will enjoy it," she stated and everyone started forming a circle.

"Now everybody grab a drink!"

"Can I pass?" Lysander pleaded but Rosalya shook her head no and pointed at the sixpack, urging him to get a drink.

Finally he grabbed one along with Nathaniel, who seemed kind of hesitant.

"I'll go first. Never have I ever gone skinnydipping," she giggled and looked around the circle.

Priya took a sip of her drink.

"Ooh, with who?" Alexy asked, laughing.

"That will remain a secret," Priya winked with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, Priya, your turn," Rosalya said.

She raised her hand to her chin, stroking it in order to demonstrate thinking before speaking up. "Never have I ever had a boyfriend or a girlfriend," Priya smirked.

Rosalya, Castiel, Nathaniel, Iris, Lysander and Priya took a sip. A few confused glances were thrown at Lysander.

"You know, Luna, if you only had the courage to confess your feelings you would have a boyfriend too," Rosalya looked at her sharply.

Luna turned red and looked down.

"Wait, the student body president has dated someone?" Castiel's eyes lit up, "No way."

"Yes way, I'm not as innocent as I look," Nathaniel scoffed and Luna could swear she saw him looking at her.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn," Iris looked to the right, where Rosalya and Priya sat at. "Never have I ever been in love?"

Suddenly everyone turned silent, except for Rosalya who was grinning from ear to ear. She looked around and took a sip, and she was not that shocked when eventually every single person in the circle — including Luna — drank.

"Wow, you guys," she cheered. "I wanna hear some backstories!"

"Nuh uh, no way," Kentin denied instantly.

"Then I'll guess," Rosalya shrugged.

"Is this really necessary-" Armin started but was cut off.

"Priya loves either Iris or Amber, Iris loves some random guy, Kim loves Nath, Castiel loves Luna, Armin loves Luna, Lysander loves Luna, Nath loves Luna, Kentin loves Luna..." She pretended to yawn. "Wow, this is getting _really_ repeitive."

All the boys except for Alexy tried to hide their blush by looking down.

"Aand Alexy loves Kentin and Luna loves-"

 _"What?!"_ Kentin exclaimed, eyes shooting wide.

Alexy's expression turned just as horrified as he glared at Rosalya.

 _"Nothing!_ Nothing at all!" he quickly yelled.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" Castiel chuckled.

"He's- he's just joking around," Alexy reassured him - or tried to- and took a big gulp of his drink.

"We're not supposed to drink unless we have done the-" Iris started.

 _"Please,_ give me a break!" Alexy sighed and Iris went silent.

 

________

 

_Friday, 20:07 pm_

 

**_loser gang_ **

 

 **A raging lesbian** ; things are escalating at the party ;)))

 **Peggy;** what's happening

 **jiggle my puffs** ; A LOT

 **Jane the killer** ; kdkdkdk

  
________

 

"Alright, let's just continue the game," Rosalya suggested and everyone agreed.

They continued the game for awhile, nothing too scandalous taking place, and eventually Rosalya and Armin were the first ones to finish their drinks.

"Are we the winners or the losers?" he asked.

 _"Definitely_ the winners," Rosalya chuckled.

Castiel got up without a second glance towards the group, walking to the kitchen and coming back in a second with a bag in his hands.

"Castiel, is that what I think it is-" Luna gasped, only to be cut off.

"Shh, the grown ups are talking now. Armin let's go," he chuckled, pointing a thumb back at the kitchen.

"Armin, you don't _actually_ want to smoke that, do you?" Luna grabbed his sleeve, almost with a pleading tone in her voice.

He looked at her hand for a second, as if time had frozen for him at that very moment, before looking her back in the eyes. "Sorry but the players gotta play," Armin chuckled and got up, following Castiel into the kitchen.

Luna sighed and finished her drink with a gulp.

"Slow down there, _babygirl,"_ Kentin laughed and sat down next to her.

 _"Babygirl?"_ Lysander — who was sitting close to them — raised an eyebrow at the sudden remark.

"It's just a nickname, relax," he rolled his eyes as he flung an arm around Luna's shoulders, the ones still shaking from the cold with the top that revealed her shoulders.

"Kentin..." she looked at him, furrowing her brows. "Are you drunk?"

Kentin chuckled, "No, not yet at least."

Luna felt an odd feeling of being watched, eyeing the kitchen from the corner of her eyes to see if her gut was right, and saw Alexy standing there, looking at her and Kentin with a frown on his face.

Luna swallowed. "If you'll excuse me, boys," she quickly got up, Kentin's arm dropping to the ground as she slipped away from his grasp.

She walked to Alexy with big steps and quickly had to let out a cough at the hint of smoke in the room.

"Oh my god, what is this-" she covered her nose, and her mouth.

Alexy nudged his head towards Castiel and Armin who were sitting at the table, doing - something which was most likely illegal.

 _"Oh,"_ her eyes widened. She decided it'd be for the best to ignore them, it was their life and _their_ bad decisions, after all. "Anyways, Alexy, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong..." he mumbled and looked down, and the sight was heartbreaking. "I'm in love with the guy who's in love with my bestfriend..."

Luna bit her lip with hesitance and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Alexy, I'm so sorry... I can't control how he feels about me, but if I could... I wouldn't make him do this."

"I know, I know, I'm not mad at you," Alexy sighed. "I'm mad at... _myself,_ I guess? For not making a move on him when I had the chance..."

"Well tonight is your chance," she smiled with encouragement in her eyes.

"I've seen how he acted and _acts_ around you, like you're everything he's ever wanted. I don't want to make a fool of myself..."

"Oh, Alexy..." Luna sadly smiled and pulled him into a quick hug, arms wrapping around his waist. "I wish I could help somehow..."

Suddenly Castiel interrupted them. "You know what would help? _Weed."_

"Castiel, don't you dare offer him-" Luna started.

"Actually- that might help," Alexy shrugged.

 _"What?_ Alexy, _no,"_ she grabbed his arm, ready to fight if necessary.

"Pleeease," he begged, "I'd really prefer not exposing your crush to everyone."

She stopped in her tracks. "It's your funeral, Alexy," Luna eventually said, warning him before letting go.

"And you better bring flowers, since I'm leaving in style," he shot finger guns at her with a grin, before backing away to the table, continuing to accidentally trip on a chair and stumble for awhile. He finally got a hold of his brother, steadying himself with the other's support, and he could safely sit down.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head, "You guys are idiots."

"And you're beautiful," Armin stated and smiled at her, leaning on his hand.

"The drugs are really kicking in since you're starting to see things that aren't really there," Castiel chuckled and Luna rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, Armin," she smiled before excusing herself and leaving the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Armin punched Castiel on the shoulder with all of his small might. "What's wrong with you?!" he nearly yelled.

"What?! You just punched me, dumbass!" Castiel scoffed, rubbing the flesh on his shoulder as if it actually hurt.

"Because you're an idiot!" Armin scoffed back, "If you actually loved her, you'd see how beautiful she is and wouldn't constantly make her feel bad!"

Alexy groaned, "Everyone's in love with Luna... No one loves me."

"I- I-" Castiel started but couldn't finish. "I'm _not_ in love with her, what are you on about?"

Armin rolled his eyes.

"It sure doesn't seem like you are."

  
_______

 

"Rosalya? Are you alright?"

Luna kneeled next to one of her best friends, the one laying on the floor in the living room.

"Yeah, haha," Rosalya giggled and rolled around to her side. "The drinks are _really_ good."

"That's it, I'm cutting you off, no more alcohol for you," Luna decided with a sigh and took away the half empty bottle Rosalya had next to her.

"You're no fun," the silver-haired girl mumbled.

Almost immediately, someone softly tapped Luna on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Nathaniel.

"Can we talk? In private?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, sure," she agreed and they both stood up.

"Hey, Lysander, watch after Rosa, please?" Luna glanced at the boy sitting on the floor, who nodded, before she started heading off to the balcony with Nathaniel.

She closed the door behind her.

"So, what's up?"

"I'm, um- I don't really know how I should act here," he admitted. "This isn't exactly my scene."

"Relax," Luna giggled. "Just have fun. I haven't been at too many parties either."

"The definition of fun at Castiel's is drinking," Nathaniel chuckled, shaking his head.

"Should we do something else then? Like play a game?" she suggested and leaned against the railing, the lights of the city shining behind her.

"What game?"

"Like, I don't know... Truth or dare? 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Truth or dare might lead up to some awkward reveals, like last time."

Luna thought about Kim confessing her feelings for Nathaniel - so very awkward - and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. So, seven minutes?"

"Sure, it might be fun," he shrugged as Luna turned around to open the door. "Wait, one more thing!"

She turned back as the result of him grabbing her arm.

"Yeah?"

"I, um-" Nathaniel started blushing, crimson creeping up on his cheeks. "I- nevermind," he let go of her arm, exhaling with a nervous shudder.

"Oh, um, okay," Luna said, opening the door and going inside.

After she was gone, Nathaniel cried out. "I'm so stupid," he sighed and leaned against the railing, looking down.

  
_______

  
"7 minutes in heaven?! That's amazing!" Rosa straight up yelled once Luna had suggested the idea. The silver-haired girl stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth, representing a megaphone. "Gather around for another super fun game, children!"

"Oh god, what this time?" Kentin asked as he collapsed down next to Luna, apparently ready to play whatever it was _this time._ All the other teens came around, including Alexy, Armin and Castiel from the kitchen, though Castiel seemed kind of bothered.

"We're playing 7 minutes in heaven!" Rosalya cheered.

Some of the people seemed excited — like Priya and Rosalya — but others seemed kind of out of place.

"So, I'm going to spin this empty beer bottle and the person who it lands on spins it again, and those two go into Castiel's closet for seven minutes!" she explained.

"I'm scared to find out how you even know about that closet," Castiel mumbled.

"I have my ways," Rosa smirked, crossing her arms. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Great, let's go!" she smiled and spun the bottle.

It landed on Alexy.

"Oh god," he partly mumbled it, partly chuckled.

 _"Ooh,_ I wonder who's going in the closet with you?" Rosalya smirked and slightly nudged her head towards Kentin, and it was so sneaky only Luna and Alexy noticed it.

Alexy rolled his eyes and spun the bottle.

"Let's hope that it falls on a girl," he chuckled, happy for the obvious joke in his sentence.

But it didn't. When it finally stopped spinning, he looked up and saw that it had landed on Lysander.

"Damn," Castiel laughed.

Both of the boys had wide eyes as they glanced at each other.

"Well, this is... unexpected," Rosalya giggled. "You guys go in the closet."

"Oh _deeemn,_ Lysander will cheat on Nathaniel," Armin grinned and Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

The guys sighed and got up, both with great hesitance.

"We'll put seven minutes on the clock and we'll let you know once the time's up!" one of the girls yelled behind them, but both were too annoyed to focus on who it was.

The guys went inside the closet and closed the door behind them.

 

______

 

  
_Friday, 21:38 pm_

  
**_loser gang_ **

 

 **Jane the killer** ; things are escalatinggggg

 **Peggy;** what's happening??

 **Jane the killer** ; we're playing 7 minutes in heavenmmn

 **woman;** alexy and lys just went in the closet

 **Peggy;** interesting

 **jiggle my puffs** ; skksksk i'm dying

  
_**jiggle my puffs** sent 1 image._

**(Victorian intensifies)**

**jiggle my puffs** ; nathaniel rn^^

 **mr presodent** ; why

 **jiggle my puffs** ; cuz your lover is in the closet with my brotherrr

 **mr presodent** ; I-

 **mr presodent** ; why is this even a joke

 **jiggle my puffs** ; cUz iT's FuN

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; i wonder if they'll kiss fr

 **Jane the killer** ; come on Alexy wouldn't do that to kentin

 **Alice the conspricay theorist** ; you can never know when it comes to Alexy

 

_______

 

  
Alexy was setting up the flashlight on his phone as he read the groupchat at the same time.

"They're talking about us!" he whined and accidentally flashed the bright light straight at Lysander's eyes.

 _"Ah!"_ the slightly taller boy covered his eyes and took a step back, bumping his head on the top shelf in the closet.

"Oh god, sorry!" Alexy exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hands and phone at the same time.

"No, no- it's alright," he softly chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, fingers getting caught in the dark ends but combing through them.

"Well... I think that we have about six minutes left, what should we do?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't exactly played this game before," Lysander shrugged.

"Me neither," Alexy sighed. "Maybe we should makeout?"

Lysander's eyes went wide at the sudden suggestion. He was silent for a moment before starting to laugh.

"You're drunk, my friend, and don't actually mean that."

"What's there to lose? The person I'm in love with is in love with someone else," Alexy shrugged and leaned back, trying to touch the wall but hitting and dropping a bunch of plastic coat hangers instead. He didn't bother to pick them up.

"Kentin?" Lysander smiled with a both sad and sympathetic, like he understood how Alexy felt like.

"I guess it's not a surprise that you know, after how Rosa and Armin always tease me in the chat," Alexy pouted. "He's in love with Luna..."

"So am I..." the silver-haired boy sighed as he looked down. "I'm almost certain that he likes Armin or someone else, though."

"Lysander- we been knew that you love Luna," Alexy chuckled, his angst from before gone.

"Did you just say we been knew out loud-"

"That wasn't my point. Even though I'm supposed to hope for my brother's happiness, I'm kinda on team Lysander," he explained, smiling.

"Team Lysander?" Lysander furrowed his brows, confusion clear on his face.

"I was trying to make a ship name but your names begin with the same letter- maybe you're like... Lyna or something."

"You're kind of... odd," he chuckled.

"I'm not odd, I'm high," Alexy stated. "5'9 high and never stopping."

"This conversation took a turn really quick..." Lysander laughed briefly. 

Suddenly the door to the closet opened to reveal Priya.

"Time's up, _lovebirds!"_ she chuckled and urged them to get out of the small space.

The three of them returned to the circle and sat down.

"So, Lysander, do I have to beat you up for cheating on your boyfriend?" Armin asked and nudged Nathaniel in the ribs.

Nathaniel sighed and Lysander stayed quiet, all while looking rather annoyed.

"Did you guys kiss?" Rosalya smirked.

"Not a chance," Alexy rolled his eyes. "No offense, Lys, but your lips are staying virgin for Luna."

"Now Lysander spins the bottle to decide who is the next one to go," Priya spoke up.

"Do I have to go again?" Lysander furrowed his brows.

"No, let's just make the person who it lands on spin again and those two will go," Rosa shrugged. "We won't torture you for our amusement, Lysbaby."

Lysander grabbed the bottle and spun it. He was a bit nervous about the possibility of it landing on Luna and someone else going in the closet with her.

Clearly luck was not on his side, since the bottle fell on Luna, who looked astonished.

"Oh god..." she mumbled and slowly grabbed the bottle.

"Interesting," Rosalya giggled.

Luna glared at her before spinning the bottle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense I wrote this for fun at like 11pm to cheer myself up so it's not the best


End file.
